


Green Eyed Monster

by kl125



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: A pile of mistakes and misunderstandings has driven Christian and Olli apart.  Can Christian figure out a way to save their marriage?





	Green Eyed Monster

Gutted, Christian left No Limits, determined to get as far away from the club and his husband as possible.  In spite of all of the problems the pair had been having in the past few months, he'd still held some hope that they'd find their way back to one another.

Yes, he'd tried to distract himself with Theresa, but he'd quickly realized that the attention and meaningless sex did nothing to fill the massive hole in his heart.  He'd hoped that after Olli's return from Mallorca that they might have a chance at patching things up, but now Olli's vacation fling, Rafael, had shown up in town. 

With Jessica's help (and wasn't that the craziest part of all!) he'd almost managed to keep Rafael hidden from Olli, but despite their best attempts, the pair had run into one another and now Olli had one more thing to hold against him. 

Seeing Olli's face light up when he saw Rafael had plunged the final knife into Christian's soul and now he just wanted to run as far and as fast as he could.  Making it to the river, Christian collapsed on one of the benches, his breathing heavy and his heartbeat thumping rapidly.

He knew he needed to calm down before he sent himself back to the hospital, but with no one around to help him focus, he continued to gasp for air.

"Are you okay?" a voice suddenly rang out next to him as a hand fell onto his shoulder.

Turning, Christian could just make out the blurry figure in front of him.  Closing his eyes for a second, he reopened them and was able to see the man with a bit more focus, "I...have a...heart condition.  I'm... trying...to get my...breathing under...control," he managed to wheeze out.

Instantly, the man dropped to his knees in front of him, his hands coming to rest on Christian's legs as the man urged him to breathe with him, "I think you might be having a panic attack.  Can you just listen to my voice?  That's it, just in and out."

Christian felt himself relaxing as he was able to take in more and more air, his breathing beginning to regulate with the man in front of him. 

"Better?" the man smiled at him.  Christian couldn't help but smile back as he took a minute to take in the man's appearance, his thick blond hair curled around his ears, his kind dark chocolate eyes staring back intently at him from his dark, scruffy complexion.

"Much, thank you.  I was afraid that I was going to find myself back in the hospital again and believe me, I've spent enough time there to last me a lifetime!"

"I've spent a bit too much time there myself so I'm glad I could prevent it," he stood up, allowing Christian to see how much taller he was than him.

"I'm sorry to hear that.  Do you live around here?"

"I'm in town on business and was just going for a walk.  I'm Vincent Fischer by the way," he offered his hand to Christian.

Christian shook it, taken aback by the firm confidence the man was displaying, "Christian Mann.  I had a bit of a shock today which threw me a bit.  Sorry if I interrupted your quiet time."

"Not at all.  I haven't had a chance to really meet anyone here outside of my business associates and honestly, I've been bored out of my mind."

"Well glad I could provide some entertainment!" Christian provided with some mirth.

Christian blinked as Vincent let out a deep, raucous laugh, the sound pulling another smile out of him.

"Well I better let you get back to your walk and I should be going." Christian stood up and shakily began to walk away.

He'd only made it a few steps when he was stopped by Vincent's voice, "Christian wait!  I know this is going to sound crazy, I mean we know nothing about one another, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner tonight.  Then maybe you could show me some of the nightlife around here?  I'd hate to spend another lonely night in my hotel room."

Christian blushed as he looked back at him.  He wasn't sure if he was reading him wrong or not.  Christian had never flirted with another man before, hell he'd barely looked at another man besides Olli.  They'd plunged into their relationship so fast and so deeply that Christian had just held on for dear life and went wherever it took them.

Now here was a good looking, apparently successful man asking him out for the evening and Christian felt like he was back in high school again.  Part of him wanted to tell him that he was already taken, but another part of him, the part that was beginning to believe that he and Olli were truly done, was telling him to go for it. 

Maybe it was time to see what else was out there for him and although he'd fallen into bed with Theresa, he really wasn't looking for another relationship with a woman, he wanted the sexual satisfaction that he'd gained when he'd began his relationship with Olli.  As he'd learned, there were many things sexually that a woman just couldn't provide him.

Realizing that he'd been silent for awhile, he looked over and saw that Vincent's open expression had darkened a bit, clearly expecting a dismissal, "I'd love to and I know the perfect place.  I live upstairs above the club here.  Would you want to meet back here say around 6?"

Christian felt himself heating up again as Vincent beamed back at him, "Yes, that sounds great!"

To Christian's surprise, the man walked over to him, embracing him quickly as he patted his back, "I will see you then."

The pair parted, with Christian deciding to head back to Charlie's apartment where he'd been staying.  It was time he stopped running.  If Olli was going to parade his new relationship, then Christian needed to find a way to deal with it.  He still owned part of No Limits and the flatshare and if they were going to remain amicable, he was going to need to accept the way things were.

Arriving at the door, he was surprised to see Olli in the doorway.  He gave him a nod as he began to make his way to the stairs, but froze at Olli's stinging words, "You don't need to flirt with strangers to try to prove something to me.  Besides, I think he's missing some key ingredients if he wants a relationship with you to last.  Namely the breasts and reproductive system you're so keen on!"

Shaking, Christian spun around on him, "Fuck you Olli!  Unlike you, I don't throw myself at everyone who pays me the slightest bit of attention.  That man just went out of his way to help me and when he asked me to dinner, I said yes.  You're not the only one who can attract the attention of a good looking man," he turned back and stomped up the stairs, leaving Olli staring wide-eyed after him.

...

For the first time in a long time, Olli was beginning to have hope that maybe, just maybe, he and Christian could work things out.  They were managing to be in the same room again without sniping at one another and Christian seemed to have broken off his relationship with Theresa.

Still, Olli couldn't make that final step and reach out to him because he couldn't let go of his lingering fear that Christian had just settled for their relationship and that his true wish was to still have the white picket fence and perfect family he'd used to dream about when he'd still been dating women.

Olli knew that Christian had been attracted to him and that there was love there, but he wasn't sure he could trust in it.  Time and time again, Christian had broken that trust.

Now just when he'd started to think about forgiving him, he was confronted once again with Christian's treachery.  He'd teamed up with Jessica of all people to childishly hide Rafael from him.  Obviously, Christian didn't trust him either and Olli let him have it, driving Christian away once again.

Olli had spent some time with Rafael, letting him know that he had some things to think about, but that he was happy to see him.  Rafael had made it clear that he was looking to pursue a relationship with him and would be waiting.  He'd asked Olli to go out dancing with him later, but Olli had hesitated.

He'd walked Rafael downstairs, where a cab was waiting to take him back to the hotel he was staying at.  As he made his way back inside, his attention was drawn across the street where a man was perched on one of the benches, another kneeling in front of him.  His breath caught as he suddenly realized his husband was the man on the bench. 

Unable to look away, he watched as they shook hands, the taller man rising to his feet as he continued to talk.  He frowned as he looked at the man's impressive physique and lush blonde hair. 

He ducked into the doorway as Christian stood and began to make his way back towards No Limits, but felt his anger grow as the man yelled to him, freezing Christian in his tracks.  To his surprise, Christian turned back to him, the pair exchanging more words as they smiled at one another, before the man dared to walk over to Christian and give him a hug. 

Blood boiling, Olli watched them part and watched Christian walk back to the doorway.  Not seeing him, he began to make his way upstairs, but Olli just couldn't let him go, his own biting sarcastic words causing Christian to turn back on him and tell him that the man had asked him out and he'd said yes.

Stunned, Olli silently watched his husband stalk up the stairs, thinking to himself, " _What the hell just happened?"_

Shaking his head, Olli pulled his phone out, quickly sending Rafael a text.  Christian wasn't the only one who was going to have fun tonight!

...

Christian nervously got ready for his date, changing outfits more than once.  He'd had to go out and buy a whole new wardrobe after the fire and he'd barely even worn most of it yet. 

He stared at himself critically in the mirror.  He'd finally chosen a light blue shirt that complimented his piercing blue eyes and he had on some black dress pants, which were a bit tighter than he was used to, but that he knew clearly showed off some of his best assets.

Once again, his thoughts drifted to Olli.  He'd never really thought about how to dress on dates with him, confident in his husband's unwavering attraction to him.  At the end of the evening, it never seemed to matter what he was wearing because it was always guaranteed that Olli would be tearing it off of him anyways.

Closing his eyes, Christian pleaded with himself to stop drudging up the past.  He needed to move on and he needed to start now.  Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his keys and made his way downstairs, keeping his eyes away from No Limits, not wanting to see if his husband was working. 

Behind the counter, Olli watched Christian walk out, his eyes glued to the delicious view of his ass, which was displayed prominently in the tight pants.  He rolled his eyes, Christian was never one to be too concerned with his appearance and rarely got dressed up, now here he was trying too hard to impress this stranger, but Olli knew it was just for his benefit.  There was no way that this little "date" would be going anywhere anytime soon. 

...

After meeting up outside, Christian was impressed when Vincent walked them to his sleek, black company car.  He gave him some directions to Schneiders as he leaned back and watched the neighborhood move by.  He jumped as he suddenly felt Vincent take his hand in his own.  Looking over, Vincent gave him a little smile and a squeeze.  Christian repaid the favor, deciding to just go with the flow.

Entering the restaurant, Vincent continued to hold onto him as Charlie practically attacked them in the doorway, "Christian!  To what do I owe the pleasure and who is this?"

Christian blushed, but managed to keep his voice even as he answered, "Charlie, this is my date Vincent.  Do you have a table for your favorite roommate?"

Frowning, Charlie said she'd see what she could do as she quickly moved away.

Turning to Vincent, Christian apologized, "My roommate is a bit biased when it comes to my ex.  She's his aunt.  Don't worry if she seems a bit hostile.  Maybe coming here was a bad idea."

Shrugging, Vincent just said, "It's fine.  This seems like a nice place and it's pretty close to my hotel.  I'm looking forward to seeing the menu.  So you and your ex, how long have you been broken up?"

Swallowing, Christian answered sheepishly, "Well, actually that's a long story," he was interrupted by Charlie, who led them to a table.  Once they were seated, Vincent prompted him to continue.

Hesitantly Christian began, "Well, actually my ex is my husband and we're not exactly broken up..."

Expecting the worst, Christian was surprised when Vincent didn't seem angry, just intrigued.  Feeling better, Christian found himself opening up in a way he'd never done with anyone but Olli, the whole story falling out in a rush, only interrupted by Luka, who came to take their order, Christian helping Vincent to make a choice based on his own preferences.

"Wow, you've gone through a lot together.  I'm not surprised that you guys finally buckled under the weight of it all!  It seems to me that there is a lot there still unresolved though."

"Olli's made it pretty clear that he's moved on and I'm trying really hard to do the same.  It's just that Olli kind of hit me like a truck: one day I was living this life that I thought I wanted and suddenly my whole world was turned upside down and despite how confusing it was, I was fulfilled in a way that I never had been and Olli helped me pursue so many of my dreams and meet so many of my goals.  Yes, things got rough and there were a lot of dead ends, but at the end of the day we had each other."

"That's really important, to have that level of trust and respect and love.  It's rare to find that combination and when you have it, you need to hold onto it because you never know when it's going to be taken away," Vincent's voice trailed off.

"Sounds like you are speaking from experience?"

"Sadly, I am.  You're not the only one with a tragic past with a ex.  My husband passed away last year after a long battle with cancer.  He and I had gone through quite a bit to be together as well and just when it seemed like we had everything we could ever want, it was all taken away from us.  You can't imagine what it's like to sit by your lover's bedside and watch them fade away piece by piece."

Shaken, Christian reached out and took his hand, "I'm so sorry. I remember how I felt after Olli collapsed and we weren't sure he'd wake up.  I can't imagine going through months of that feeling."

"Christian, can I say something without you taking it the wrong way?"

"I've just spent most of the evening sharing my entire life with you, I think you can feel free to speak up!"

Vincent's hand tightened against his, "When I saw you this afternoon on that bench, I saw a man who looked like he'd lost everything and I was drawn to you because I know that feeling well.  You made me smile for the first time in awhile and I thought maybe we could have a little fun together, but maybe we were meant to meet for a entirely different reason.  Maybe you just need to hear these words I have for you: it sounds to me like both you and Olli are terrible at communicating with one another.  Time and again instead of talking with one another, you've lashed out instead.  Well, I'm here to tell you that it's not worth it.  It's not worth missing out on love just to have the last word or to avoid hurt.  Yeah, sometimes relationships suck, but the good times will always outweigh the bad and if I could go back and have just one more second with my husband, I would give up everything to do it.  Don't let your own petty insecurities and jealousy and childishness leave you alone and miserable.  Don't let yourself live with regrets."

Christian blinked at him, "Wow, I wasn't expecting that!  Do you have regrets?"

"I regret the missed time I had with my husband.  I regret that I didn't appreciate the moments we had more when we were having them, but at the end of the day we were together.  Andrew knew he was loved and I knew he loved me.  He told me everyday that I made him happy and I cling to that even now.  It means the world to me."

Christian tearfully leaned over and grasped his other hand as well, "Thank you for sharing your own story with me.  I'm glad that you have good memories to hold onto."

Nodding bashfully, Vincent let go of him, returning to his meal, "Just think about what I said.  Don't give up on something you truly need or want."

Christian nodded as he changed the subject to sports, the pair content to make small talk after such a emotionally charged exchange.

...

Olli headed upstairs to change for his night on the town after Anna arrived for her shift.

Not thinking about it, he'd grabbed Christian's favorite green shirt and paired it with the black leather pants that Christian loved to call "criminal."

As he looked in the mirror, he debated changing, but was interrupted by his ringing phone. 

Dismayed, he listened as Charlie eagerly shared that Christian was having dinner in her restaurant with his "handsome"date.  She seemed to be waiting for him to flip out, but he didn't give her the satisfaction, casually sharing that his own date was waiting.

Telling himself that it didn't matter what Christian did or didn't do, Olli made his way downstairs to where Rafael was waiting in a cab for him.

He took them to his favorite club, quickly taking to the dance floor as he let the music and Rafael's closeness take him out of his head.

...

After arguing over the check, Vincent paid the bulk while Christian left the tip.  They exited the restaurant under Charlie's watchful eyes.  

Christian was sure he'd get a earful later.

Outside, they stood there awkwardly, both unsure if the other wanted to continue the evening.

"I promised to show you the nightlife here.  We could go hit some clubs if you're up to it?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, if you're up for it, I'd love to check it out."

"I'm definitely up for it.  It's not a regular scene for me, but I always enjoy it when I do go."

"I have to warn you, I'm quite the dancer!"

"Well then, let me warn you that I'm not!"

Laughing, the pair headed back to Vincent's car.

...

Christian led Vincent into the packed club, maneuvering through the bodies to get to the bar.

Taking a seat, they ordered some drinks as they sat back and surveyed the scene, nodding their heads to the beat.

As he looked around, Christian suddenly had a flash of the night that changed everything for him. 

He'd been overcome with jealousy watching the guy hit on Olli and he'd purposefully tripped him, which led to Olli's confrontation and later to them admitting their love for one another.  

Angry at the memory, Christian resolved to concentrate on his date, "Ready to see just how bad I am at this?"

Laughing, Vincent stood up, pulling him to his feet and out to the floor, the pair twirling around awkwardly.

...

After the club had slowed down a bit, Olli had dragged Rafael to the next one, telling himself not to think about his times with Christian there.

Acting overly excited and cheerful, he dragged him to the bar for another drink before turning towards the crowd.

His drink was inches from his mouth when he froze, the unpleasant scene in front of him turning his stomach.

His husband was here with his date, the pair laughing uproariously as they moved out of sync, the stranger's smooth moves clashing with Christian's frenzied movements.

Noticing his reaction, Rafael followed his eyes, taking in the scene, "We can go somewhere else, I'm sure there are plenty of clubs, right?"

Slamming back his drink, Olli set it down as he shook his head, growling, "We're not going anywhere!"

Olli grabbed Rafael's arm roughly, dragging him out onto to the floor, conveniently hitting into Christian's arm as he threw himself against Rafael, grinding up against him.

Stumbling, Christian turned to yell at whoever bumped into him, the words trailing off as he was confronted with his husband.

"What are you doing here Olli?"

"I could ask the same of you!  Don't you have to be up early for work?"

"Don't you?'

Suddenly, Vincent reached out and pulled Christian to him, whispering in his ear, "Remember, no regrets!"

Trembling, Christian closed his eyes as he counted to ten, trying to calm down.

Flinching as the stranger dared to lay his hands on his husband again, Olli found himself moving forward and pulling them apart, "Don't touch him!"

Confused, Christian looked at him, "Olli, what are you doing?"

"You're being taken advantage of Christian!. Don't you see that all he wants is to get you in bed?"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Dammit Christian!  Is that what you want, to be a one night stand?"

"You would know about that wouldn't you?"

Stepping in between them, Vincent tried to diffuse the situation, "Your husband has no intention beyond a nice evening out.  Why don't you go enjoy what's left of yours as well?"

"Don't fucking tell me what Christian wants!  You know nothing about him!"

Now Rafael stepped in, "Olli, let's just go, okay?"

Sneering at them, Christian sniped, "Yes, why don't you do that?"

Furious, Olli unexpectedly reached out and grabbed Christian's wrist, pulling him to him, "Dance with me!"

Confused, Christian found himself in his husband's arms as Olli began to move against him, his familiar movements drawing out Christian's own mirrored movements, their bodies remembering one another.

They both gasped as their hard ons brushed, eyes rising to one another as they read the other's desires.

Rafael made a move towards them, but Vincent grabbed him, dragging him towards the bar.

"Leave them alone man.  Look at them, they clearly belong together."

Scowling, Rafael glanced at them, but even he had to admit that there was some strong something linking the pair together.

Turning back around, he was met with a drink courtesy of Vincent.  Sighing, he clinked glasses with him.

...

Olli wasn't sure what he was doing.  One minute he was furious and the next he had Christian in his arms and the world felt right again.

His husband was rubbing up against him, clearly as turned on as he was.  For the first time in forever, Olli let his brain shut down and listened to his heart.

Leaning back he gasped, "Christian, let's get out of here."

He waited for him to protest, but instead he was suddenly being pulled across the dance floor as Christian ushered them to the exit.

...

Christian didn't know what had gotten into Olli, but he wasn't going to argue with it as they made their way outside onto the street.  He wasn't sure if Olli had driven here as well, but he was too afraid to break whatever spell had come over him to ask.

Leading the way, he walked across the street to the Inn on the corner, eyeing Olli from the corner of his eyes, trying to get a read on him.  When there was no protest coming, Christian walked into the lobby, pulling out his credit card for the account he still shared with his husband and asked for a room.  He didn't want to risk heading back to the flatshare and being confronted with anything that would once again drive a wedge between them.

Wordlessly, he turned back to Olli, offering him his hand as he made his way down the hall to their room, pulling out the key card and opening the door one-handed, hesitant to let Olli's go for fear he would disappear on him.

...

They made their way inside the room, Christian shutting the door behind them, his hand still grasping onto Olli's. 

Olli couldn't quite believe that he was in a hotel room with his husband.  When he'd set out for the evening, he'd figured that he'd either wind up back in Rafael's room with him or heading to bed alone once again at the flatshare, he never imagined that instead he'd be standing here with Christian.

When he'd asked him to leave the club with him, he'd had no plan beyond going somewhere they could be alone.  He didn't know if he meant to take Christian back to the flat, the home they'd shared for so long, or to take him back to the stables where he'd been staying. 

Either option probably would have ended in them running into someone who would have interrupted whatever progress they'd been making and Olli was just grateful that Christian had had the foresight to bring them here instead. 

The only problem was that now they were here, finally blissfully alone, Olli wasn't sure how to move forward. Sure, they could fall into bed right now and it would be great, but in the morning they'd just be confronting the same exact problems all over again.

Looking down at their joined hands, Olli gave a squeeze as he took a deep breath, "Christian, I think we need to talk."

Wincing, Christian looked down, sure that Olli had realized that he didn't want to be here with him.  He slowly nodded as he let go of Olli's hand and slumped down onto the bed.

Olli watched the light go out of Christian's eyes, his body going limp as he pulled himself away and sat down.  Desperate, he reached back out for him, "No Chris, don't do that!  Don't pull away and hide back behind that wall again, I can't take it!  Christian, please look at me!"

Hearing the desperation, Christian let his eyes rise to his, taken aback when he saw the tears gleaming in his husband's bright green eyes, "Olli, I don't want to fight with you, I can't take it anymore."

"I don't want that either, but we can't just pretend that nothing has happened.  I'd love nothing more than to spend the rest of the evening making love here, but when we wake up, nothing will have changed and I, for one, can't go through losing you all over again!"

"So what are you saying?  That it isn't worth trying?"

"Not at all Chris, I just think we need to work through some things before we can move from here to there," Olli stated, gesturing to the bed.  "I need to know what you want, no more lies, no more deflections."

"You Olli, I just want you!" Christian pleaded.

Stunned at the absolute certainty in his words, Olli was unable to respond for a bit, blinking helplessly at him as he dropped down next to him on the bed, "If that's true Chris, then why do you keep turning to one woman after another, why do you keep hurting me again and again?"

Stung, Christian hung his head again, "Olli," he said, his voice breaking. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but none of them meant anything to me, that's the honest truth.  I kissed Miriam because I was drunk out of my mind and I felt like I'd lost everything after the myocarditis.  I was just being selfish and feeling sorry for myself and trying to prove that I could still act like all those young frat guys.  It wasn't even much of a kiss and we both realized it was wrong before it even began.  And as for Rebecca, I had no idea how she felt about me.  The first time, she was there comforting me when I thought I'd lost you to Rob and I let it happen because at that moment, I just wanted to feel needed and important to someone.  It was a nice kiss, but there was no passion in it at all, I didn't feel any sort of attraction to her and the only reason the second kiss happened was because I was childishly trying to get back at you for flirting with Rob in front of me.  I still can't remember what happened with Jessica and I still refuse to believe it went beyond that kiss, but I have no way to prove it.  I should have never been drinking the way that I was, but I was so damn mad at you for taking that call from foster care and I had this hole inside of me after Lilly's departure that I tried to fill by drinking my troubles away."

"Okay, but what about Theresa?  You cheated on me Christian.  You took off your wedding ring and you took her to your bed.  What's confusing about that, because I thought that one was a pretty damn clear message!"

"Olli, I meant every word I said in our vows, I intended to stand by you until the end of time, but you made it clear over and over that you no longer wanted me.  I know I was an idiot for putting myself in the situation with Jessica, but you told me you'd forgiven me, we even made love and then suddenly you were pushing me out of your life.  You were living it up at the clubs with other men every night, while I either cried or boxed myself to sleep on that miserable couch.  Still, I tried so hard to reach you after what happened with Phillip and I even tried to get through to you about your own destructive partying, but you had no use for me.  You packed up all of my things and basically told me that you wanted nothing around to remind you of our relationship.  What the hell was I supposed to think?  I thought we had no future, that I'd lost the one and only person that ever truly mattered to me.  Everyone I've ever loved has left me at some point or another and I was always so afraid to lose you too and when I saw it happening, I couldn't handle it!" he explained.  "Theresa was there, hanging around and trying to flirt with me.  I'd been ignoring her for some time.  I even lashed out at her and still she kept coming back.  I just let it happen.  And before you ask, no it wasn't because she was a woman, it was just because she wanted me in a way I didn't think you did anymore.  It was nice to have that kind of attention again, even if it was pretty hollow and most likely more political than anything.  Neither of us were looking for anything more and it fizzled out naturally."

"I asked you before and you refused to answer, are you gay Christian?"

"I didn't answer because I thought the question was stupid Olli.  What does it matter?  When I met you, you said that you'd had relationships with both men and women, but you preferred men.  So I ask again, why is it so important to you that I've been with women?  Would it be better if I'd jumped into bed with every man I saw like you?"

Hurt, Olli leapt to his feet, "For the record, there were only a couple of men, including Rafael, and I never let any of them top me.  I couldn't give them what I felt was yours!  I can't help the way I feel Chris.  Seeing you turn to women again and again took a big hit to my self esteem.  I mean, it took you forever to admit that you wanted a relationship with me and the fact that you'd never wanted another man before me makes me think that this thing between us was just a fluke.  Maybe a woman can give you what you really want: a legal, normal marriage and biological children of your own."

"Fuck Olli!  I don't want any women or any other men.  Maybe I'm bi, okay?  I can appreciate a woman's form and I can still enjoy sex, but that doesn't mean that I can't appreciate a man's good looks and body either.  When Vincent was flirting with me today it felt good.  It felt good to be in his strong arms and to feel his stubble against mine and it was nice to hold his strong hand in mine.  But that's all it was: nice, not mind blowing, not amazing, not even great.  I could be somewhere with him now and maybe it would be nice and satsifying for a moment.  I missed feeling a man over and under me, but at the end of the day, man or woman, they're not you!" Christian hollered, standing and beginning to pace. "You are the one I think of every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to bed.  You're the one who haunts my dreams ever since that first kiss in the locker room.  Yeah, it took awhile for me to come to terms with my attraction, but that's because it hit me so hard and so quick.  All you have to do is look at me and I'm falling baby.  One smile and my heart feels lighter.  One touch and I'm hard as hell.  I see a little strip of skin and I have to hold myself back from tearing off all of your clothes right then and there.  I just want you Olli in every way possible and yes, you are the only man I've ever been with in that way and the only one I want to be with.  No one has ever made me feel so fulfilled.  I still want to spend my life with you!"

Olli turned around, leaning against the wall with his forehead facing down as he tried to slow his breathing, "That's what I want too honey, but I just don't know how to trust in this, trust in us!"

"Can you give me a chance to build it back up, to prove myself to you?  You know what I did on my "date" tonight?  I spent the entire time talking about you.  Luckily, Vincent is a good listener and he understood where I was coming from.  He lost his husband to cancer last year and he told me that he'd give anything just to have one more second with him and it made me think back to how I felt after you were attacked by Axel and then after your aneurysm and then later during our HIV scare.  Life is too precious to waste it and the fire just reinforced that."

Olli winced at the mention of the fire, "I know I said it before, but I'm really sorry Christian.  I didn't mean for you to lose everything.  I just needed a chance to try to figure things out without all those memories assaulting me.  I wish I could go back and redo things, but I can't.  I wish I'd realized just how deeply affected you were after Lilly's departure, but I was too caught up in trying to replace that hole in myself.  I know I steamrolled right over you," Olli looked back up at him.  "I told myself when we found out about your heart condition, that I would spend every waking moment keeping you happy and healthy and somewhere along the line, I completely failed.  I let us fall so hard and so far off of our path that I couldn't see any way back for us."

Christian made his way over to him, driving Olli back around, his back flat against the wall, "Then let me lead you back.  Just take my hand and trust in the love that we have for one another.  Trust that together with a open line of communication that we can fix this.  Can you do that?"

Nodding, Olli took a deep breath and agreed, "I can do that.  I want you Chris, I have since that moment by the fire all of those years ago.  I fell hard and fast that night and I never stopped."

"And I never want you to!" Christian once again took his hand, leading him back to the bed and then pushing him down until he was laid out flat.   Looking down at him, Christian stepped back and began to unbutton his shirt, "I love you Olli."

Smiling up at him, lust beginning to seep into his eyes, Olli responded with a sigh, "Me too."

Christian giggled at the reversal, letting his shirt fall to the floor as he began to work off his pants.

Olli grinned at his husband's silliness, letting his eyes roam the body he'd been missing for so long, "Did you wear that outfit to make me jealous?  I saw you leave earlier and I was mad because you rarely went out of your way to dress up for our dates unless I made you."

Shrugging, Christian sheepishly admitted, "I may have thought about what you liked to see me in when I was picking it out.  I was nervous about going on my first date with a man besides you and I wasn't sure how to act.  I actually thought about the fact that I never worried too much with you because I knew you appreciated whatever I wore at any time because you were just going to tear it off of me anyways!"

"Damn straight!  Come here hot stuff," Olli crooked his finger at him, moaning as Christian chose to crawl his way up towards him, making sure to drag his hard crotch across Olli's as he went.  "I may have worn your favorite outfit tonight in the hopes that you'd see it and come crawling back."

"So you're saying your little boy toy never had a chance?"

"Rafael and he was just a fling that would have never continued if you hadn't acted so childish and made me lash back out at you."

"So you were trying to make me jealous?  What if I'd decided to pursue a relationship with Vincent?"

"I was too caught up in my anger to think about that.  But it doesn't matter right, because you had no intention of pursuing anything further?" Olli ran his hands up Christian's warm, muscular chest.

Leaning down, Christian captured his lips in a seering kiss, finishing with a little bite on his lower lip, "That's right!  And for the record, Rafael better be hightailing it back to Mallorca.  You're mine and I don't share!"

Making a face at him, Olli mimicked him, "Ooh, and you're mine and I don't share either!"

"I'm glad we got that figured out!" Christian pounced on him, rolling Olli over on top as he let his hands roam the body above him.  Their hands kept tracing warm skin, determined to relearn every inch of the man they loved.

Fumbling with Olli's clothing, they finally had to separate so Olli could pull his shirt over his head as Christian slid off his pants, leaving them both clad in only their boxers, pre-cum already soaking both of them.

In silent agreement, they pulled them off simultaneously as they aligned themselves together, fitting together like the puzzle pieces they were, hungrily attaching their lips once again.

Letting his legs fall apart, Christian drew back, framing Olli's face with his hands as he looked intently at him, "Olli, please make love to me!"

Overwhelmed at the devotion on his face, tears began to soak Christian's chest as they fell from Olli's eyes, "Christian, I'd love nothing more, but are you sure?  I know it's been awhile, for both of us, we don't have to rush anything."

"No Olli, I need this, need you.  I need to feel whole again, please give this to me!"

Nodding, Olli pulled back, leaning down to grab his pants and the lube and condom he had in his pocket.  Turning back to him, he hesitated, but Christian immediately knew what he was thinking, reaching up and taking the condom from him, "We've been with other people baby, we need to get tested again before we can be together like we were before.  I hate it, but for now this is necessary," Christian grabbed the lube and placed a drop on the tip before rolling the condom over Olli's cock, which was pulsing in his hand.

Grabbing the tube from him, Olli spread some across his fingers, slowly moving downward, working Christian open gently, one finger at a time until Christian couldn't take anymore and begged for him to just do it already.

On edge himself, Olli couldn't wait any longer, moving himself to his entrance, the tip of his dick rubbing across his opening before pressing in.  Christian tensed up and Olli froze, his hand trailing across his back as he urged him to breathe.  Christian began to relax and Olli was able to drive in a bit further. 

Together, they moved until Olli was in all the way, his hips flush with Christian's ass, both of them ready for the main event.

Drawing out slowly, Christian winced at the pain, but all it did was remind him of the fact that this was real.  This wasn't another dream, his husband was really here, inside of him where he wanted him to stay forever.

Olli stroked the side of his face, "You OK honey?"

Christian nodded, "Yeah, just needed a moment.  You can move baby."

Linking hands, Olli pulled out and thrust back in, working up a gentle rhythm as Christian began to push up towards him.

He moaned as Olli drew across his prostate, shooting off the sparks that he'd come to crave.

Satisfied, Olli began to work faster, hitting his sweet spot on every thrust, sending him spiraling faster.

Fast approaching climax, Olli moved his other hand between them, stroking Christian's cock in unison, "Come for me Christian!"

The words set Christian off, his cock pulsing in a steady stream that left him shuddering with aftershocks. 

His hips tightening sent Olli off into his own powerful orgasm, Christian's channel milking every last drop of cum, leaving them both stunned and out of breath.

As out of it as he was, Olli still had the foresight to move his hand to Christian's chest, checking on his heart rate.

Christian laid his hand on his, "I'm OK, but damn Olli!"

"Mmm, amazing!" Olli murmured, cuddling up against him.  "I love you Christian.  I am so proud to call you my husband."

"Husband...that sounds so good!  I want to see that ring back on you baby."

"It's on our dresser at home," Olli mumbled into his chest.

"Good, mine is at Charlie's.  Does that mean you want me to come home?"

"As soon as possible honey.  I want our marriage back."

"Thank you Olli, I love you so much!"

Content to bask in the rightness of the situation, the pair quieted, the beating of their hearts lulling them to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
